


Your Galaxy

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, emotional?, kinda deep, late night walks, ong is the number one nielwink shipper, started out as fluff now idk what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Jihoon likes the stars, but Daniel likes the stars in Jihoon’s eyes more.





	Your Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Ong exposing Nielwink’s stargazing date~

It was nearly midnight. The members had just finished their dance practice for the day, and were packing up their belongings, preparing to leave the studio. Their debut was just a few days away, and the atmosphere was tense with excitement and nervousness. They’ve all worked tirelessly to get to where they were, and their chance to shine had finally come. It was exciting as much as it was nerve-wrecking.

But Daniel didn’t like to think too much about those kinds of things, so he stays optimistic and tells himself that the debut will go perfectly well. He picks up his towel and wipes the sweat off his forehead, before throwing the towel into his bag. It had been a long and tiring day, and he couldn’t wait to return to the dorm to get some rest. He closes his eyes, letting them rest for a while. ‘ _Perhaps I should eat some ramyeon later before going to bed,_ ’ He muses. To Daniel, there’s nothing better than a warm bowl of ramyeon before bed. Even though Jisung always nags at him saying that eating before bed was bad for digestion, he knows Jisung doesn’t actually mind. Not when he’s the one who always steals a bit of Daniel’s noodles.

“...Daniel? Daniel!”

Daniel is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the voice calling him until there’s a tug on his sleeve. He finally snaps open his eyes, only to see Jihoon tugging on the sleeve of his tee shirt, trying to get his attention. Even with his forehead damp with sweat and lips slightly chapped, Daniel still thought Jihoon looked beautiful. He enjoyed Jihoon’s presence despite the fact that the boy was curt and feisty at times, even with people older than him. Some thought that it was disrespectful, but Daniel found it endearing. 

And yes, Daniel is hopelessly whipped for Park Jihoon.

Daniel smiles sheepishly, feeling slightly embarassed for spacing out. “Sorry! I didn’t hear you call me. Did you need something?”

Jihoon lowers his head and scratches his neck, seeming hesitant about saying something, and Daniel just thinks it’s so adorable. Yup, he’s definitely hopelessly whipped for Park Jihoon. 

Jihoon still doesn’t meet Daniel’s eyes, and looks to the side. “I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me. It’s late, so I promise it won’t be long, but if you’re too tired, then it’s okay-“

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go with you.” Daniel speaks before he thinks, so it doesn’t surprise him when his reponse comes out automated. How could he ever reject an invitation to go out from Jihoon? Heck, he would go anywhere with Jihoon as long as he asked. 

Jihoon tries to hide the fond smile that creeps to his face by covering it with his hands, but Daniel can tell how happy Jihoon is. He knows Jihoon isn’t used to showing his emotions blatantly, so seeing Jihoon try to hide his happiness like this makes Daniel chuckle. 

_He’s way too adorable._

Jihoon notices Daniel laughing, and starts to get angry. Daniel knows exactly what Jihoon does when he’s angry, so he catches Jihoon’s fists before it can make contact with his chest. Jihoon seemed surprised at how Daniel could predict his reactions, and gets even more frustrated. Refusing to admit defeat, Jihoon turns away with a huff, “Hurry up, if not I’m leaving without you.”

Daniel laughs even harder at just how cute Jihoon is when he’s angry, and Jihoon storms out of the practice room, not looking back. The other members are confused seeing Daniel sprawled on the floor, dying of laughter, and Jihoon angrily marching out without a word. But it’s not that they haven’t seen this happen before, so they just shrug and continue with whatever they were doing.

When Daniel finally regains his composure, he dashes out of the room, chasing after Jihoon, who marched on wordlessly.

“Jihoon-ah! Wait for me~”

* * *

The two walk down the road in silence, side by side. There’s no one else around, and the night is quiet and peaceful. Daniel enjoys this, just being beside Jihoon, even if they weren’t exchanging words. It didn’t feel like the excitement of standing next to a crush, but it was rather a sense of comfort, similar to how it felt being at home. 

Jihoon felt like a home to him.

Sometimes, Daniel thinks it sounds strange, that he seeks comfort in the company a boy who is younger than him. And it’s probably even stranger that the boy doesn’t exactly seem like the most comfortable person to be around. He was bashful, straight-forward and got angry easily. But maybe it’s all these imperfections that serves as a reminder to Daniel that no one is perfect: that behind that bright and flawless Park Jihoon onstage, is another boy with his own share of imperfections, just like himself.

At times, Daniel thinks it’s messed up. But at other times, like this moment, he thinks it all makes perfect sense. That sometimes, you don’t get close to someone because of a certain reason, such as the way they look or the way they act, but rather because there’s just something about them that you can’t place. In Daniel’s case, he didn’t have a reason to want to be next to Jihoon. He only knew that he wanted to be next to Jihoon, and that’s all there was to it.

While Daniel is lost in his thoughts, they end up at a park, and Jihoon leads him up a small hill situated in the middle of the park. 

“I’ve always wanted to bring someone up here, it’s a really good spot for stargazing,” Jihoon says, pulling Daniel’s hand as they made their way up. Daniel just follows, watching the younger bubbling with excitement. The smile on Jihoon’s face is contagious, because Daniel finds himself grinning like an idiot.

“We’re here.”

Daniel’s jaw almost drops when the reach the top. The stars were on full display, littered across the vast dark blue sky like diamonds. It looked like an art piece, too stunning to be real. Excitement rushes through Daniel’s veins, and he laughs, feeling like a child again. It’s not like he hasn’t gone stargazing before, but it’s been so long since he has felt so fascinated, and it all seems brand new. He feels so giddy, as if all this was a dream, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was.

Except it wasn’t.

Not with Jihoon standing right there, spreading his arms wide, basking in the spectacle, the stars shining in his eyes. He lies down on the soft grass, and gestures for Daniel to lie down beside him with a small smile. Daniel does, and it’s just them and the vast night sky. 

They lie there for a while, looking at the stars and the way they shimmered. But instead of looking at the sky, Daniel turns to Jihoon, who just stares ahead. His eyes reflected the night sky, shining and shimmering, and it looked like the galaxy. Daniel stares into the captivating orbs, lost in it’s beauty, wondering how anyone’s eyes could look this ethereal.

“Do you think the moon is lonely sometimes?”

Jihoon’s soft voice pierces the silence, and Daniel snaps out of his thoughts. Jihoon’s gaze was fixed on the full moon in the sky, standing out amongst all the stars, and there was something about the thin smile on his face that made him seem sad, as if he had just lost something he held dear.

Daniel can’t explain the melancholic feeling brewing in his chest, and he’s about to reply Jihoon, when Jihoon continues, “Isn’t it sad that the moon can only shine because of the sun? I can’t imagine what it’s like to only be able to shine because of someone or something else, but not because of your own capabilities. It must feel so... painful.”

For some reason, Daniel understands what Jihoon means, and he’s almost able to imagine the pain of only being able to stand out because of someone else’s influence. But even more than that, he’s surprised. Although he didn’t expect Jihoon to be as naive as a child, he didn’t expect Jihoon to be so mature about his thoughts either. Being a child actor must’ve had it’s toll on Jihoon’s psychological growth, and Daniel thinks he’s probably witnessing one of the moments when it shows. 

“Perhaps it is. But maybe, one day, when it can shine even brighter than the sun makes it shine, that’s what really matters, don’t you think?” 

Jihoon doesn’t reply, eyes still fixed on the moon. Daniel can see the hope shining in his eyes, and he smiles fondly. He’d thought he knew Jihoon well enough from the times they’ve spent during Produce 101, but suddenly Jihoon feels like someone he’s never met before, and it intrigues Daniel. Even though their paths hand crossed, their lives are still so different, and them being together at that very moment seemed so fragile. 

Daniel feels like he’s grown more in the past ten minutes than he had the past few years. 

Maybe it’s all a coincidence that they met despite all their differences, maybe it’s because the stars aligned and decided it all for them.

Daniel liked to believe it was the latter.

So when a shooting star pierces through the sky and Jihoon excitedly shouts at Daniel to make a wish, Daniel puts his hands together, closes his eyes and makes his wish genuinely. However, instead of asking for more blessings, he decides that this time, he’ll thank the stars for all the blessings he had received.

_Thank you for letting me meet Park Jihoon. Thank you so much._

When Daniel opens his eyes, he sees Jihoon eying him, curiosity written all over his face. “Daniel, what did you wish for? You were at it for quite a while.”

Daniel would never tell Jihoon what he wished for, he would probably get teased for the rest of his life if he did. So he just smiles cheekily, and pinches Jihoon’s cheek. “I’m not telling you~”

Jihoon pouts, and Daniel almost wants to drop everything and tell him, but Jihoon stands up and extends his hand. “Fine, I’m not going to ask further then. Let’s go, it’s getting late.”

Daniel doesn’t expect Jihoon to change his mind so quickly, but he accepts Jihoon’s hand and pulls himself up. For a split second, he wonders what Jihoon had wished for, but decides against asking him. 

After all, wishes don’t come true once someone else knows what you wished for.

Daniel’s hand finds Jihoon’s, and although Jihoon is surprised at the sudden skinship, he doesn’t shake Daniel’s hand off. Instead, he holds it tighter. They walk back to their dorm, hand in hand, with the stars watching over them.

* * *

_The stars in the sky are no match for the ones in your eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
